When Replaced, You Should
by dattebayo4321
Summary: Sakura was dumped by most of her friend for a new girl Named Kayori. As the year starts, people back her up. Will she rise or fall even deeper this year? And what will some people have to say about this? SasuSaku, NaruHina, other Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**new story :D

**Yesh, I have been a very bad person, making stories and not updating. TEEHEE! Rated T for "big people" words...:P The akatsuki mems are all seniors, and every one else is sophomore :D I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED THINGS. I SHALL NOT SAY THIS AGAIN.**

_uzumaki/namikaze family:_

_Pein (older brother)_

_Naruto(younger brother)_

_Kushina (mom)_

_Minato (dad)_

_Jiraiya (__uncle)_

_**Senju/Haruno family:**_

_**Sasori (older brother)**_

_**Sakura (younger sister)**_

_**Sakurako (Mom)**_

_**Syoran (dad)**_

_**Tsunade (aunt)**_

_**Shizune (cousin)**_

_**uchiha family:**_

_**Itachi (older brother)**_

_**Sasuke (younger brother)**_

_**Mikoto (mom)**_

_**Fugaku (dad)**_

_**Tobi (annoying cousin)**_

_**Orochimar**_**_u (uncle)_**

**Yamanaka family:**

**Deidara (o-b)**

**Ino (y-s)**

**Mom**

**Dad**

Warning, before proceeding, I would like you to know that this will be more of a T+ because of the...extreme vocabulary...let's leave it at that...

**

* * *

** Prologue to- When Replaced, you should...

Ever since Kayori Irashima came to Konoha high, it messed a pink girl's life up. Her friends always had plans with Kayori during free time. At home, her parents would always invite her, so SHE would be isolated in her room, eating some Ramen. The responses were always:

"Sorry, Sakura, the girls, Kayori, and I are going to the movies." From Ino.

"Sorry Saki-chan, Kayori is inviting me to a party that day." From Hinata.

"Sorry girl, Kayori promised that she would take me to a fight." From TenTen.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, Kayori is bringing teme and me to eat ramen." From her best friend, Naruto.

"Kayori said that she would bring me to a good spot to watch clouds, sorry Sakura." From Shikamaru.

"Sakura-san, gomen, demo Kayori-san is bringing me to WalMart to get a laptop." From Neji.

"Sakura sweetie, since Kayori is coming over, do you mind if you eat in your room?" From her own mom.

'It's all about her, i feel like a shadow now,' she thought. Sakura looked through the window, only to see the black-haired girl hanging out with her EX-best friend. She envied them, and She could her Naruto laughing at something funny. A tear fell from her eye, and she closed the satin curtains. That tear made more tears come, and soon, she was sobbing for everyone to come back. That was then, and now, is when the girl shall open her wings and fly again.

* * *

Sakura walked around Konoha mall by herself.

**Sakura Haruno,**

**sophomore,**

**Age 16**

**Talent: Singing with Amaya, playing guitar, volleyball, creativity, fighting  
**

**likes: music, anime, Sasuke uchiha(hahaha XD), Pokemon, food  
**

**dislikes: Kayori Irashima, bitchy people, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus**

**Problem: Friends**

Walking, she saw the old group smiling, not even noticing the surrounding area. She looked down at the floor, and continued to walk. Sakura walked into the food court area. She sat at the only table left, staring off into space.

'I wonder...is this how life is? Depressing? Sad? Dead-like? It's been 4-5 months.' For she did not know. A figure came to her. Her aqua hair flowed behind her. "Sakura, daijobu desuka? Ne," A girl asked. (Sakura, Are you okay? Huh?)

"Daijobu desu. Arigato, Amaya-chan." (I am okay. Thank you, Amaya.)

"Dou itashimashite." (You are welcome.)

**Amaya Motabasu**

**sophomore**

**age 16**

**talent: Singing with Sakura, playing piano, writing music, volleyball, fighting  
**

**likes: food, music, anime, Pokemon, volleyball, Mr. Weasel (Itachi :D)  
**

**dislikes: same as Sakura**

**Problem: Trying to help Sakura**

Since the table Sakura was sitting at was a 5-top, 2 of the three seats were taken. "It's Kayori, is it not?" was Amaya asked. "Yes." There was some racket coming towards the table. "Suigetsu! You idiot!" a girl voice said. "Well sorry, Ms. Prissy!" Another one replied. "Hey, stop!" one more voice said. "Excuse me, are these reserved?" the one who stopped the others asked.

Sakura looked at them: A girl with uneven red hair and eyeglasses wearing a black T-shirt and some skinny jeans. Another had lavender/silver hair and purple eyes, wearing a silver jacket and baggy jeans. The last one had orange hair and eyes, and was wearing the same as the second one, only black.

"No they aren't." Sakura replied. "Oh, cool." The girl said. "What are your names?" Amaya asked. "My name is Karin, that is Suigetsu, and that is Juugo." The girl, or Karin, pointed out. "Mine is Amaya, and this is-" "Sakura Haruno." Sakura finished, her emerald eyes giving away happiness.

**Karin**

**sophomore**

**Age 16**

**talent: cooking, playing video games**

**likes: secretly Suigetsu, candy, color red, Halloween**

**dislikes: Kayori Irashima**

**Problem: Kayori Irashima**

"Where do you guys go to school? We are going to Konoha high since we come from Amegakure. We are going to Kakashi-san- I mean Sensei's room." Juugo told them. "No way! That is our classroom!" Amaya and Sakura replied. "Ironic," Suigetsu said in a chime-y tone. There was even more racket, walking around. Sakura's face saddened; it was THEM.

**Suigetsu**

**sophomore**

**Age 16**

**talent: annoying Karin, fighting, making people laugh**

**likes: Secretly Karin, Anime, laptops :P**

**dislikes: Kayori Irashima**

**Problem: Kayori Irashima**

_**Juugo**_

_**sophomore**_

_**Age 16**_

_**talent: making bird friends (Yay! :3), playing guitar**_

_**likes: food, sleeping, watching his two friend play fight**_

_**dislikes:Kayori Irashima**_

_**Problem: Kayori Irashima**_

Amaya looked at Sakura, she looked hurt. So, Amaya went over there. She had to put on a fake smile. She tugged on Hinata's arm to pull her out. "Can I borrow her for a little bit?" Amaya asked, TRYING to be nice. She looked into Kayori's eyes. They had fear in them. Amaya made a death glare that no one besides her and Kayori can see. Then, Kayori nodded her head rapidly. Amaya stormed towards the other teens, and then slapped Hinata.

"How can you just leave Sakura like that?" Amaya screamed. Hinata was swelling tears. "It w-wasn't a c-choice..."

"Yes there was! And you should know that! There is always a choice! Don't let people torment you!" Amaya yelled.

"Oi! Leave Hinata-chan alone!" Now, Naruto was in. He ran to Hinata, but was punched by Sakura. Karin stood next to Sakura, being defensive for her new friend.

Naruto was startled at his EX-best friend, and he too, was on the verge of tears. Finally, Kayori came, and said, "What the hell was that for?" Everybody, literally, was staring at the teens. " Kono Baita!" Sakura, and unexpectedly Karin, screamed at the top of their lungs. (You whore!) She walked to Kayori, and slapped her on the cheek. Her hideous face had tears, and she was sniffling like a pig.

Everyone who sat at the table stalked off, Sakura in lead. Right after they left, security came by, and a little kid blamed Kayori for starting it. (A/N: Go little kid~! ^3^) "Can we go to your house, Sakura?" Amaya asked.

"Okay, Karin: why did you also yell at Kayori?" Replied Sakura, getting in the car with everyone else.

"Because the village where we came from, Kayori also came. I liked this guy named...what was his name...oh, Kazuki, and so Suigetsu, Juugo, and I, including Kayori, walked to a bar where he went to. The four of us bonded with him, and then I had to go to the bathroom. Juugo and Suigetsu told me that they were going to the dance floor.

I went to the bathroom and came back, only to see Kayori, being the slut she is, on Kazuki. I ran into the crowd on the dance floor and dragged the two out." Karin said, pain in her eyes.

"...Wait. Aren't you too young to go in a bar?" Sakura asked. "Well, we DO look older than we are, don't we?" Juugo replied.

Suigetsu continued, " When Karin dragged us from the bar, Kayori was smirking at us, like she won a battle or something. That is when I snapped. I was released from Karin's grip, told Juugo to watch Karin for me, and speed walked my way towards the two.

I yanked Kayori's black hair and she whimpered. I pushed her down on the floor and yelled out, "Slut!" After that, I punched Kazuki in the face and screamed, "My best friend is heart broken because of you!" Last, I ran off to comfort Karin."

"My story is this, when Kayori came here, all of my friends, even my three best friends, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, crowded her. I was left in the shadows.

Only Amaya stayed with me, because we are really close. So, I guess that my bonds with the others weren't strong. Anyways, my parents loved her, and when SHE came, I would have to be isolated in my room.

When I would want to go out with my friends, they would always say sorry and mention her. It was always her." Sakura told them. After that, there was tension in the car.

"Well, I have an idea: let's show that bitch what we are made of!" Amaya screamed in the car. "OW! IS IT NECESSARY TO SCREAM IN HERE?" Sakura yelled. "You did." Karin replied.

"That was a yell, and there is a difference between a yell and a scream." Sakura told the red head, blushing from embarrassment, and then said that in a matter-of-fact-ly tone.

A few minutes of screaming, yelling, and laughing passed, and were soon at Sakura's house. It was green on the outside, and light lavender on the inside. It was a two story; bedrooms, 3 bathrooms on top, on the bottom, the kitchen to the northwest , the living room to the southeast with a piano and a guitar, the dining room to the southwest, and a bathroom to the northeast.

"Hey, we don't like far from here!" Suigetsu said happily. "Wow, cool. then we can go to school together, I live across from here." Amaya replied.

The five teens walked upstairs and into Sakura's room. Her room was black and pink, and I mean that it was a black back-round with pink tiger stripes. She had a bed next to her bathroom, a flat screen t.v., drawers, and then a shelf with photos. Karin looked at the photo shelf, and she saw some photos of Sakura.

The first photo was her mother who has pink hair and red eyes, her father with red hair and green eyes, a boy with red hair and red eyes, and Sakura with her pink hair and green eyes.

One of the photos is when they were young, Sakura's arms around two boys: one Karin knew (naruto), but she didn't know the second one with chicken butt hair style (sasuke). There were some teenagers behind them, one with whitish hair (kakashi) and his left eye covered, and the other looked like the chicken but one. Instead he had long hair in a pony tail (Itachi). One had long blonde hair with his bangs covering his eye. The one next to was her brother, since the last photo had him. They were all smiling, especially the children.

Another photo was maybe around freshmen year, It was the girl that got slapped by Amaya, Amaya herself, Sakura, and another blonde girl (Ino).

They were doing the Sailor Moon pose, and were smiling. Karin smiled to herself. Sakura looked so cheerful in these photos, it reminds her of herself, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

The last photo Karin looked at was with Sakura and Amaya, back to back, and smirking with lollipops in their mouths. Behind them was a cherry blossom tree, petals raining down.

"Oh, you are looking at that, do you want me to tell who the people you don't know?" Sakura asked Karin. "Okay."

"Well, my family's photo has me, my onii-chan Sasori or 'Saso-Chan', my okaa-san Sakurako, and my outou-san Syoran. The picture next to that is me, the small young blonde boy is Naruto, and the other boy is Sasuke. The people behind them is Kakashi-sensei, Itachi who is Sasuke's older brother, Deidara who is Ino's older brother, and my brother. The third picture is Hinata, Amaya, me and Ino. And you know the last one."

"So, where IS your brother Sakura?" Suigetsu asked. "He is home in 3...2...1."

"Saki-chan! I'm home!" Sasori yelled, his face sparkling like a cullen (LOL). The five sophomores went downstairs, to see the red haired boy, and another boy with red hair. " Gaara! Temari! Kankuro!" Sakura and Amaya yelled. They pounced on Gaara.

"Hello, I'm Karin, This is Juugo, and this is Suigetsu. We are Sakura's friends. And you are...?" Karin introduced. "I'm Sasori, and this is mine and Sakura's cousin Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Anyways, Sakura, Gaara and his siblings will be staying with us for a year." Sasori said.

"YAY!" Amaya and Sakura yelled.

**Sasori Haruno**

**Senior**

**Age 18**

**Talent: slacking off, acting, pretending to be a drunk**

**likes: doggies, weasels, cats**

**dislikes: whatever his sister doesn't like**

**problem: people thinks he is sorta crazy.**

_**Sabaku no Gaara Haruno**_

_**Age 16**_

_**Sophomore**_

_**Talent: glares, acting as a bunny.**_

_**likes: sand, sandboxes, anything with the word sand**_

_**dislikes: mud, Kayori Irashima**_

_**Problem: has a side that wants to punch someone on a daily basis**_

**Sabaku no Temari Haruno**

**Age 16**

**Sophomore**

**Talent: defecting Gaara's glares, throwing random stuff.**

**likes: T.V, Shikamaru Nara, washing dishes**

**dislikes: smelly stuff, stupid people except her brother Kankuro**

**Problem: Nothing...yet.**

**_Sabaku no Kankuro Haruno_**

**_Age 16_**

**_sophomore_**

**_talent: annoying his sister, slacking off, pissing people off  
_**

**_likes: Ice cream_**

**_dislike: people who say frozen yogurt is better( ice cream PWN!)  
_**

**_Problem: being crazy like Sasori_**

"May we ask another question?" Juugo asked. "Yeah, what?" Temari replied. "Where are you from?" Karin asked her.

"Oh, we are from Sunagakure." Gaara said. "Cool, we are from Amegakure." Suigetsu told them, loud and proud. "So, Sakura, how are your other friends?" Kankuro asked her. Sakura's face saddened.

Amaya shot Kankuro a glare that said, i-swear-if-you-do-something-like-that-again-imma-hunt-you-down.

Sasori's face softened, and said, "Sakura's 'other friends' are doing fine, but Sakura...was replaced in their group, by this girl named Kayori Irashima."

The happy mood disappeared, only to be replaced by a sad one.

Temari spoke up. "I called Shikamaru today to ask how you were doing since i didn't have your number, and he said this: (Temari's phone record calls and what happens on the calls)

"Oi, Temari."

_"Hey, How are ya doin'?" _

"Fine, I guess."

_"And how's Saki?"_

"Who?"

_"Sakura!"_

"Being a total Bitch. She slapped Kayori, and yelled at Naruto."

_"Who is Kayori?"_

"This girl that Sakura is jealous of. Ever since Kayori came, Sakura has became a total bitch. Just because we hang out with her and not Sakura, Sakura is acting all possessive on us. She ALWAYS asks us if we want to do something with her, and we have something to do with Kayori. So troublesome."

Sakura was on the verge of tears. Now, one of the friends she thought that didn't hate her actually did. "Please, stop. I want to talk to Shikamaru myself." Sakura told her cousin.

Temari dialed the pineapple's phone number, and said, "Hey Shikamaru." In an angry tone.

"Yo." he replied.

"Somebody wants to talk to you." Sakura got the phone from Temari, and put it on speaker. "Hello?" the pineapple boy asked. "Hi Shikamaru." Sakura tried not to sound like she was crying.

"Sakura? Hey."

"Ya know what I want to say to you?"

"What...?"

"You dumbass. Everyone else is a dumbass. I AM BEING THE BITCH? I was the one who was left alone while all of you stayed with Kayori the Slut!"

"She is NOT a damn slut! Admit it, you are jealous!"

"I am NOT fucking jealous! The only fucking reason I am fucking talking to you is for you to not fucking tell my fucking cousin that I am fucking jealous of that piece of crap you mother fucker!" No one liked it when Sakura was on her bad side, not even her own brother. And damn, I never knew that someone can use "fuck" that many times.

"Sakura-" Shikamaru started.

"Shut up you jackass. You will NEVER understand the pain that I went through when you people left me for IT. Do you want me to prove that she is a whore? I have a witness here."

"Okay, fine then." Sakura gave the phone to Karin, and Karin told her story. "I bet that isn't true." Shikamaru said. "It is fucking true!" Karin sobbed. "Well, sorry then if she is a slut, but we still have to hang out with her."

Sakura grabbed the phone from Karin. "Wait. HAVE TO?"

"Crap, well yeah, we have to. Damn it, Just blew the cover."

"Oh, Hinata said "There wasn't a choice..." or something." Amaya said. Everyone in the room mouthed and "O".

"-sigh- Great. You know how after we started hanging out with Kayori, our businesses got higher? Well, if we stopped hanging with Kayori, she would destroy our companies." Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

"even the uchiha?" Gaara asked. "Yeah."

"Well, you could have asked for my help! She can't destroy your companies. As long as there is a paper stating that my company, The Senju company, and the other companies including your families, she can't!" Amaya exclaimed. "Yeah, but Sakura is too-"

"Shut up Shikamaru," Sakura said in a death tone. They could hear a gulp over the phone. "O-okay. I have to go, Kayori might get suspicious. All of you, meet me by the mini golf place at 5 a.m. Kayori wakes us at 5:30, so we have time. I will also try to bring Hinata, she is the only one pretending besides me. We are the only ones who know the truth. Oh and, who is the heir to the Senju company?"

"That would be Sakur-" Amaya's mouth was slammed closed. "Oh, Sakura, I see."And Shikamaru hung up the phone.

**With Mister Pineapple Head, His POV **

I came from the Hello Kitty store because that was the only place that Kayori won't go into. In there, I got a charm that had Hello Kitty on it, and smiled.

It reminded me of Temari. After I ended my call, i came outside to find a curious group. "What was that phone call, Shikamaru?"Hinata asked. "A phone call." i replied, giving her "the look", which meant something important.

"Sasuke-kun! I am still upset about earlier." Kayori whined with annoyance. I muttered, "what a drag..." I looked at my crystal watch.

It read, "7:30 P.M.". Everyone else was talking, well, that is for Sasuke and Neji, they were having a glare contest.

Ino was talking with the other girls besides Hinata, Sai was painting, Naruto looked really sad still, Shino was...-what was Shino doing?-, and the others were doing their thing.

I announced, "This is too troublesome. I am going home." After i said that, Hinata also said that she was going home. Soon after, I was at home and I crashed onto my bed so I have energy to wake up early.

**5:00 A.M Reg. POV**

Everyone at Sakura's house got into two cars: In Sakura's car, It had her, Amaya, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, while Sasori's car had him and the sand siblings. They were all still in their pajamas.

Sakura, and the other girls had the same thing on: A button long sleeve striped shirt with matching pants, only that it was different colors, Sakura's pink, Amaya's aqua, Temari's lavender, and Karin's red. The boys, too, had the same thing on, only that they, too, were different colors, and the shirts were short sleeved: Juugo's yellow( orange is for Naruto!), Suigetsu's silver, Gaara's crimson, Sasori's burgundy, and Kankuro's purple.

They arrived their 2 minutes late, to see Shikamaru coming there as well. Sakura had her Ipod on, it was playing in the car: Homecoming by Hey! Monday. She was singing the chorus with the others.

"Hello? Wow, this is so trouble-some," Shikamaru said. The others got out of the car, and Amaya ran up to Hinata. "Nice act," Amaya told her. "Thanks," Hinata replied. "WHAT?" Sakura asked. "Oh, when I 'slapped' her, she was acting."

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age 16**

**Sophomore**

**Talent: track, blushing, stuttering, acting**

**Likes: art, music, ice cream.**

**Dislikes: Kayori Irashima, more things...**

**Problem: Has to pretend to be Kayori's friend.**

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Age 16**_

_**Sophomore**_

_**Talent: Sleeping in class, getting bored, spacing out**_

_**Likes: Temari, cumulus clouds, sleeping**_

_**Dislikes: Kayori Irashima, annoying people**_

_**Problem: Same as Hinata.**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked. "I forgot." Amaya told her. Sakura mouthed an "O".

Amaya said, "This is how it is going to work. Hinata, you will go to Shikamaru's house for the project. And Shika, I have seen that they follow you, so we will pass by, ignoring. The reason for Shikamaru's place is because they rarely go there."

Shikamaru nodded. "Shikamaru, say that you need to watch the clouds at your house."

"My two brothers and I are sitting behind Sakura, you, and Amaya. So, we will tell you to pass notes when its okay." Temari told Hinata.

"O-okay." Hinata replied.

"Itachi and Deidara are aware of the problem. I told them not to tell the others. Itachi says that when Sasuke comes home, its with Kayori. They go to the living room and cuddle, or at least this Kayori does." Sasori informed.

"Good." Amaya replied. "It feels like we are going into war; wait we are." Sakura said.

"Well, school IS today, might as well go home and change." Temari said. "Well, as I said in Saki-chan's car-"

"Of which you screamed in," Sakura cut off Amaya, *Glare* "Lets show that biatch what we are made of!" (pronunciation: Bee-och)

"Speaking of school, the cherry blossom festival is coming in a few days, 4 to be exact." Gaara brought up. "Oh yeah, Hinata, wanna come with me and the others for kimono shopping?" Sakura asked. "S-sure, I don't go with them on Wednesdays, so okay." Hinata said.

**Time skip NYAA~! School, 2 hrs. Later**

Sakura walked in with her cousins, Amaya, and the trio. They walked towards their assigned seats: In the front row was the trio, Juugo to the right, Karin in the middle, and Suigetsu to the left. The second row had Hinata, who was already there on the right side, Sakura in the middle, and Amaya to the left. The the third row had Temari in the middle, Gaara to the left, and Kankuro on the right.

There were four other rows, the 4th one had Sasuke in the middle, Kayori on the left, and Naruto on the right. The 5th one had Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, in order from left to right to make "Ino-Shika-Cho". The 6th had Sai, Shino, and Kiba, and the last one had Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten. Ironically, they were in the same class.

**Sasy's pov**

(Sasuke uchiha)

'The start of the new year, and the cherry blossom festival...' I thought. 'That festival had so many memories last year. This year, though, where I am sitting at, doesnt feel right. In the old days, there were always rows of three, and yes it had me and the dobe, but this feels weird. It feels like Sak-' I was cut off from my thoughts by my girlfriend, Kayori Irashima.

She had long black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. She is a nominee for greatest looking girl( made by that pervert Jiraya this year), then again, there are girls that are and they know, well most of them know. Sometimes they are told at the last minute.

It is for the cherry blossom festival. They don't announce it in public, and the reason I know is because Kayori told me. Then again, Kayori is annoying at times (More like most of the time).

"Sasuke-kun, what do we do after school?" "Hn. I don't know." I replied. Kakashi came in, and I tuned him out since I knew what he is always going to say, "Do whatever, except inappropriate things and burning the school down." The part I didn't tune was the newbies.

**Normally, I would finish it here, but, to make it nice, I'll put chapter 1 here~!**

**First, tho...**

**Sasuke uchiha**

**Age 16**

**Sophomore**

**Talent: Being arrogant, "hn"ing, smirking, glaring, making rude comments, calling Naruto "Dobe", yup, there's alot.**

**Likes:Tomatoes, Sakura (Not yet...-.-), maybe Kayori**

**Dislikes: Annoying people (A/N/ *cough* Kayori *Cough*), Orange, someone who has blue eyes and always wears orange and on Halloween dressed up as an orange, and much more.**

**Problem: Nothing, currently.**

**Reg. POV**

"Can Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo come to the front of the room please?" Kakashi asked. The three stood up and went towards there. "Hey, the names' are Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Don't mess with us or our friends, and we won't mess with you." karin said, and they say back down.

Kakashi sweat dropped, and started giggling like a school girl at the orange book. Sakura started to talk with Karin. "Hey Karin,"

"Yo."

"Kayori is coming down soon to pass papers. Should we trip her?"

"Like, totally." Karin replied to her new friend. Kayori was making her way down the left part of the classroom. Then Sakura stuck her foot out and so did Karin. If she missed one, she wouldn't miss the other. Kayori tripped on both, the first on accident, and the second when she was trying to regain her balance. She fell down, and glared at the two girls. When she tripped, they made sure no one saw their feet, and made it retreat.

Once Kakashi's english class, Gai's Social Studies (for the Youthfulness) class, brunch, and Kurenai's math class sessions finished, it was now lunch. After lunch, for some reason, Kakashi's whole first english class had the same schedule. They then would have Anko and Tsunade (Tsunade being the principle and Sakura's aunt) for P.E., Asuma with Science, and then school would end.

Sakura, along with the rest of the first three rows excluding Hinata who was gathering information from the group, sat at one of the tables, actually, the closest one to where Sasori and his friends were. Of course, Sakura and Amaya knew everyone from that table, because of that one incident.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mom! I have to go though!" A 16 year old sophomore Sasori whined to his mother, a year before she and daddy had to move for business._

_"Okay, on one condition."_

_"What is that?"_

_"You have to bring Sakura and Amaya with you." Sakura and Amaya, being near heard that. Amaya went with it, while Sakura and Sasori yelled, "But Mom!-"_

_"Don't you 'But Mom!' me. I said so, and that is that. Got it? Great, I've been around Tsunade to much."_

_"Yeah." Sasori said sarcastically. He got a "mom glare" which is worst than the "uchiha glare" actually. "Fine then, lets go." Sasori dragged the two 14 year old's to school. He stopped at his meeting place: the little alley-like space between the gate of the field and the cafeteria. Then, figures came out: 1 girl and 8 guys. The girl was walking next to a guy, actually, they were all walking in pairs except a blonde who looked like a girl (LOL.)_

_The girl had blue hair and matching gray/amber eyes, with a piercing on her lip. She was wearing a black tank top with fishnets over. She was also wearing black skinny jeans, and goth black boots that covered the skinny jeans to her knees. On her hands were three rings: a ring similar to Sasori's (for the group), a promise ring, and a ring that had a skull. She was holding hands with a boy. 'Hmm...a couple.' Sakura and Amaya thought._

_The guy who was holding hands with the girl had orangish and yellowish hair. There were many piercings, and had lavender eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve tight shirt, and worn out jeans. He had black boots like the girl. On his were three rings too, the same as the girl._

_The two behind them were boys. One had onyx eyes, and his hair was in a ponytail. His bangs were up, and he had a black short sleeve shirt, with black jeans and boots. Actually, the rest had a black shirt with black jeans and boots with two rings, a skull ring and a ring similar to Sasori's, they were different colors, and only that their hair was different. _

_The boy next to the black haired one had a skin disorder, and blue hair and blue eyes, and the ones behind him had black and white hair with yellow eyes, and next to him had black spiky hair with a swirly orange mask on. The others behind them had white hair, and the other had a white masky-ish that showed his eyes and a bit of his nose. _

_The last one had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura and Amaya already knew two, and that was the blondie and the pony-tail one, because Sasori would always invite them. Their names were Itachi and Deidara._

_"Hey everyone. This is my little sister Sakura-" *points*, "and her friend Amaya." *points*. _

_"So, you guys will be here next year? I am Konan." Konan, or the girl, asked. _

_"Yes, we are. Who is everyone else?" Sakura asked her back, and replying. _

_"Well, this is Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi-" Konan was cut off by Tobi, who yelled, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"_

_ "Be quiet, Tobi." pein said. _

_"Anyways, then there is Kakuzu, and Hidan. Last but not least, blondie, aka Deidara is in the back."_

_"What do you do?" Amaya asked Konan. "Well, we are sort of like the student council, only that if we see something wrong, we tell them to stop...in a harsher way. Then again, we are really nice." Pein answered for Konan._

_And since then, the Akatsuki and the two teens got along, well most of the time, since there was an incident when Sasori had a sleepover at the house_

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Nice trip!" Karin said to Sakura. "No, yours was better!" Sakura complimented. Hinata walked past them, and winked at Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Hmmph, whats the plan?" Amaya asked. "First, we are..." it became whispers. After the planning, Suigetsu grinned first, the laughed really loud.

**BIG SKIP,Gym Class**

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! Make Groups of 6!" Anko, the gym teacher, screamed. Ignoring Hinata for some reason, Kayori took Ino, TenTen, Ami, and two other girls. Everyone Else's groups except Sakura's were done.

Sakura had herself, Amaya, Karin, Temari, and Konan, who had been assigned to go with Sakura to all of her classes. Pein was too, but he stayed on the sidelines. They were there since it was for extra credit.

"C-can I j-join you?" Hinata acted. "Yeah, you can, if you want to." Sakura acted also, they were making it look like Hinata didn't trust Sakura.

They huddled together, Konan saying," What's your name?" Hinata replied, "Hinata, senpai." "Mine is Konan."

"Okay, pick a leader!" Anko yelled. Kayori's group picked her, and Sakura's pick her. "Now, leaders, write your name and shove it in here."

"WHEN I PICK TWO NAMES, THOSE TEAMS WILL PLAY VOLLEYBALL! GOT IT?"

"YES MA'AM!" All the teens screamed. The first two names were Kayori and Sakura. Sakura, one of Anko's favorites because of her strength in smarts and athletically, started with the ball. In one hit, Sakura made a point.

"POINT TO PINKEH!" Tsunade, the principal yelled. Tsunade was the only person to be able to call her "pinkeh".

"We can do this!" Kayori 'encouraged'. Sakura took out her iPod, which was in her P.E. shorts that went to her knees. She did a 'time out' sign, and went to the locker room to get speakers. She came out again, and turned the iPod on.

She put it to a playlist called "mix" which had the songs "Mr. BrightSide", "Misery Business", "Ignorance", "Pretty Fly (For a white guy)", "You're Gonna Go Far Kid", "Shut up" by Simple Plan, "That's Not My Name", "Shut up and Let me go", "StarStrukk", "Don't Trust Me", "Lady Marmalade", "Oshichau Zo!", "Cantarella", "God Knows" and "Homecoming".

When Misery Business came on, Sakura's team had already scored 10 points out of 50 (which Tsunade made it to 50 to get exercise) while Kayori scored 1. Sakura started sing the chorus, and when it got to the guitar solo, Sakura served the ball, Amaya did a pass, and Hinata spiked the ball. They had won! They got 50, while the others got, what, like 15? That is such an Epic Fail. (Or "ePiKk FaLe" for myfavoriteloser. Go read that story. It's friggin Awesome :D)

Soon, there were only two teams left, and they were Sakura's team and Sasuke's team. Sasuke's team had himself, Naruto, Shikamaru, Pein, and two other guys. Pein and the other two were there because Neji, Sai, and Lee got hurt. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

It was the girls' first serve. Konan served the ball, and Sakura put more force into the ball. Naruto bumped it to Sasuke, who attempted to spike the ball. That didn't work; I said ATTEMPTED. Temari hit back the ball, which hit Shikamaru causing him to fall down, then bouncing on the floor before it went out of the boundaries.

Temari grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "point to girls!" Anko yelled. Most of the boy population cheered, but quieted down from a "principal glare", telling them shut-the-fuck-up-before-I-kill-you.

The girls served again, only that this time, Hinata was serving. Hinata served the ball, Amaya bumped the ball to Karin, and Karin made it go over the net. Then, Naruto passed it to Pein, who passed it gently to Sakura since he didn't really like the people, even his brother.

Sakura spiked the ball, and the boys lost again. This kept happening until it was tied, 49-49. The boys served, and it went to the girls side, so Konan bumped it to Sakura, whom gladly passed it to Amaya, who won the game by spiking it. "WIN!" Anko yelled.

After school, Sakura walked with everyone else. When she saw Hinata go in the Nara complex, Sakura made sure that none of the popular group was around. She knocked twice, and Shikamaru invited her and the rest in. "That was hard," Karin said. Everyone shook their head, and Karin laughed.

"Well, lets go kimono shopping!" Sakura exclaimed. Amaya, driving like a mad person who was speeding 72 miles per hour on a regular street, got to the mall in 3 minutes instead of 15 with the speed of 25. The girls went away from the boys, and the girls confessed at the same time, "Sakura, we lied to you. WE DO have our kimonos but we wanted to come with you. Wait, you too? OMG!"

"Then ya' could have said so. I would drag you here anyways," she replied, smirking.

"Oh, okay then, but really, we are here to give you fashion advice, and to keep a look out for Kayori and her bitches." Amaya replied.

"Well? How are you going to keep them away?"

"Easy. I'll tell them that there is an all go sale for every shop on the other side of the mall. The weapon shop is over there too, so TenTen will be tempted to go there." Hinata said, with a carefree voice.

"All right then! Let us start picking dresses for you, Sakura!" Karin yelled. And so, this was when dress-up hell started for Sakura.

* * *

Heey, un!

so I am probably going to see questions-if there are any reviews at all- like, "why is Karin a Good person instead of a fangirl?" well, just wait until chapter 2, when she meets duck-butt over there -points to Sasuke-.

"Why would amaya do that to hinata?" If you haven't read a line, it said that they were dong an act to fool everyone.

"Are you crazy?" Yes, Yes i am.

So, leave some reviews, flames, whatever. I don't give a crap about flames, its MY imagination, not anyone elses. Also, I can put in some OC's of yours. Just leave it in the review, and tell me if those OCs want to help Sakura, or be on Kayori's side.

If it's on Sakura's side, I would like about 3-4 of them.

If it's on Kayori's side, I would like about 4-5 of them. Again, please leave the OCs in your reviews.

So now, after I finish ranting, GO READ 'EpPiK fAlE' by myfavoriteloser. Its freakin' hilarious and awesome! 'Tachi is going to be fully introduced in Chapter 2. So is Dei-Dei, so all you 'Tachi and Dei-Dei fans, get ready!


	2. Chapter 2: The store

Like, Wow! You awesome people are, well, awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially those ones!

_The anonymous reviewers:_

djn js j- Haha, thanks a lot. and no, Karin is, well, I can't tell you. That would be major spoilers xD

Blue Eyed Wolf-I like your name! And okay, I will update once I publish the chapter.

The Signed in Reviewers:

mrsakuraa- Okay, so I will introduce the OC. I will try to make her sort of a bubbly character, is that okay? And also a fashion-y person? Oh, and I will try to make Hinata stutter.

craziibuniiz- Yeah, and, well, I'll put both, they sound interesting.

So, that leaves one space for a "T.S." (Team Sakura) OC to help/be awesome by being in the story. And then...5 of T.K. Seriously, i need some!

Special thanks to the people who fav./alerted this! I appreciate it! Not to be demanding, but why don't you leave comments next time? Eh?

* * *

This is the best Burrito,

I've ever eaten.

Yum yum yum!

-Parry Gripp

* * *

"50 dresses. 50 FREAKIN' DRESSES!" Sakura yelled. Within the 30 minutes they had spent in there, it was used for Sakura rapidly dressing in different "dresses" of which the she calls it. And, well, that was after Hinata told Kayori to go to the other side."They are actually kimonos, Sakura." Amaya pointed out.

"Y-yes, i-it i-is." Hinata agreed.

"Whatever, and Hinata, why are you stuttering? I thought you can speak without stuttering now." Sakura said.

"W-well, I a-am c-c-cold-d-d-d..."Hinata replied, her teeth chattering quick. This time, Sakura was in a navy kimono with a wheat colored obi. The blue on it had very light waves of the ocean, painted in different shades of blue. The obi was representing cranes about to leave for take-off. "Oh, it's cold in here?" Temari asked. Hinata nodded quickly, trying to get warmth from that movement. "Oh my god!" a feminine voice from the back curtain screamed. The girls' heads whipped toward the yell, and saw a girl about 5 feet, so like, 1 inch shorter than Sakura speeding towards the girl..

The girl had brown wavish hair that reached more then mid-back that framed her face perfectly. She had midnight blue as the color of her eyes, of which Karin thought they could have been easily mistaken as jewels. At the moment, she had black skinny jeans, a skin-tight black v-neck short sleeve shirt, and some black sandals. She also had her hair up by a big black puffy bow. Her skin was a little tanned, but not too much, just a white mocha color.

"Oh, um, hello, ehehe," the girl said, grinning and crinkling her eyes, like Kakashi. She walked around the pedestal that Sakura was currently on. After a few minutes, the girl came to a conclusion: "It doesn't suit you. I have something else in mind."

The girl then ran through the curtain, and shuffling noises were heard. "Aha!" And the girl came running out. In her hand was a red kimono, decorated with red lines acting as vines, spreading out everywhere. The edges were black, no more than half an inch thick. The obi was black, having pink cherry petals on them, with white outlining them. Sakura put the main part of the kimono on, and then put the obi on the eri part of the kimono. (the part that is mostly hidden.) "Yes, yes, and now, some accessories." The girl ran to the left wing of the store, picked two accessories. One of them was fine cherry wood chopsticks, making it more traditional. The other accessory was a cherry blossom at the top, beads falling down upon it. The beads were a mixture of lavender and carnation pink beads. The girl then put the accessories on her, the second accessory going on Sakura's right side of her head.

"That's perfect..."The girl said, smiling. Sakura looked at her once more, then she said...

"I think I have seen you at school, am I correct?"

"Well, it took you long enough. Jeez," The girl replied, rolling her eyes. "Well, what's your name?" Sakura conversed. "Sayuri."

"I'm Sakura."

"You know, they act so much like each other, they may be lost twins- ow! What the hell, Sakura?" Temari yelled, getting hit by Sakura's "pile of the unworthy dresses". "Hn," Sakura smirked.

"Well, I am getting this. How much?" Sakura asked after a long silence.

"1,000,000, ryo, please." Sayuri replied, smiling.

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding! I'll give it to you for free. My boss doesn't even care."

"Oh, kami-sama, don't do that!"

Hinata and Karin stood next to each other, giggling at the sight in front of them. Sakura looked as if she had a heart attack, Temari running around the store yelling, "I love free stuff, commoners love free stuff! (From Ouran, respectively ^-^)" And Sayuri smiling while moving her fingers. Hinata checked her phone and said, "I-its a-alr-ready s-six o-o'clock...achoo!" She sneezed. Temari sweatdropped. "Gosh Hinata," she started, "you sound like yourself when we were in grade school!"

"S-s-orry-y..." Hinata looked down, hiding her blush. karin giggled, but her eyes narrowed quickly as she saw Kayori. "Girls, hide! TenTen and Ino are coming in!" The girls, well, beside Sayuri, hid behind the counter. There was a small hole in it, and Sakura looked through it.

"Hmm, I thought I saw Hinata and Sakura in here..."TenTen said slowly. "Who's Sakura?" Ino asked cluelessly. Sakura was hurt. She couldn't believe her old best friend didn't remember her, especially when they had known each other since they were in diapers! She then saw TenTen roll her eyes, and said, "Oh, I don't know, Pink hair, green eyes, SOMEONE you KNEW. I wonder how she is doing..." Tenten trailed off.

"Oh, that bitch. I hate her. I can't believe she did that to Kayori." Ino said harshly. Tenten glared at her. "You know what, you used to be nice, but now-" she took a deep breath in. "Now you are a spoiled rich brat who can't see from other people's perspectives! Yeah, I made a lot of mistakes in the past, but this one is the worst! I shouldn't have hung out with Kayori, otherwise I wouldn't have to deal with your damn bitchiness!"

"Then why don't you go crawling to that whore-" Ino was cut off by getting hit on the head. All of the hidden girls had rose up, not being noticed until now. Hinata had thrown one of the hangers on the floor at her head. "Don't you..." Amaya started. The rest of the girls minus Sakura finished, "dare call her a whore, you skank!" Ino glared at all of them, then stomped out of the store. Tenten was just standing there, looking at Sakura. They then hugged each other, and started crying on each others shoulders. "I-I'm sorry..." Tenten said, having hiccups. Sakura nodded her head. Everyone in the store smiled and soon, it became a group hug.

After a while, the stopped hugging, and smiled at each other. "Well, we have to drop off Hina-chan now-" but Sakura was cut off by Hinata who said, "Otou-san doesn't mind as long I am staying at a friend's house."

"...Oh. Okay then...?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger here. Let's go- wait, err, TenTen, do you have your dress?" Amaya asked. TenTen nodded in response. "Well, let's go see it!" Temari exclaimed, dragging Tenten as she was exiting the mall. One by one, in a single-file line, the girls left the mall, with many pairs of eyes watching them. "Mission 1 accomplished," a voice said. "Good, now, start mission 2. Remember, do not fail."

"Okay. Mission 2, commence!"

* * *

Sorry, it's my super failed attempt to write a mystery ending. LOL!

I don't know what song this would relate to, maybe I'll find out?

For future notes, please do not be mean in the comments by saying:

e.g.: This is stupid. Please take it down. (it's my story! And unless you are aa higher rank then me, then don't boss me around!)

e.g.: I don't like it. (Then don't read, duh!)

e.g.: u fail. (uhh, no offense, but in "your" language, u dunt hav any mannrs, thx.)

And anything that is mean or puts people down. Please be sure to tell me if i have any mistakes, grammar-wise, and point it out clearly by quoting it like this:

-blah blah blah-...and I quote '-blah blah blah-'.

Happy holidays!

Speaking of which, I missed the eclipse that happened yesterday, and not to mention that today is the winter solstice. It's not much, but I am making new Pokemon stories~! I should also make some "Narumon" stories.

signed,

DB4321


End file.
